New Moves Test
These are the survey results. They are open to suggested changes, and suggestions will be polled and reranked to find the winrar. Note- a signature and a general move with the same ability will not go in together. If they both make the cut they will be voted later as one or the other. New Moves Suggestions *Reinforce **It's not that useful as it is now. Make it more like a reverse Shell Smash: Have it increase Def and Sp. Def by two stages, and lower Atk, Sp. Atk, and Spd by one stage. *Fog (the Weather Effect, not the move) **Doesn't decrease moves with already less than 80% **Only decreases accuracy of moves to 90% minimum. **Just eliminate this, since Eerie Fog has already been suggested and it's fairly pointless. **Add obvious 5 turn limit *Singularity **Psychic type *Healing Aura **The name doesn't really fit. We should open submissions for a better one. **Change to one layer, 12.5% hp and status healing. *Karma Beam **The BP is way too high. 180 base BP without counting STAB with no drawbacks is too much. Lower it to 70. **Alternatively, lower it to 80 BP and give it a small 5-10% chance to miss. *Null Room **We need to decide which abilities are nullified, which aren't, and how this works with Spectrum. *Possession **Change so that it is based off of Special Attack, raise accuracy to 100%. *Freeze slash/Frozen blade **Most of our ice type Pokémon are physical and the few who aren't don't make sense with slashing type moves. **Change name to something less physical. Freezing Point, Flash Freeze, Black Ice, Crystalize *Web Ball **Increase its utility by making its chance to lower speed 100%, and lower its BP to ~65 to balance. *Petrify **This is OP. It's a ghost-type bolt/beam, except it has a higher chance for its status to take effect than Scald. Lower the chance to 10%. **Alternatively, make the chance 100% and lower its BP to 40-60 and make it more of a status move with bonus damage. *Caustic Breath **This seems a bit underpowered. Maybe make it so it hits through Protect/Detect? **Could change to dragon type. Wouldn't really effect anything but maybe make it more accessable. Besides actual dragons, it would fit on anything from fire to posion to grass, all of which could easily have an erroding attack. *Duel **Does U-Turn/Volt Switch/Baton Pass still let the foe flee? What if the user uses Dragon Tail, Roar, Whirlwind, or Circle Throw? This needs clarification. **Dark types could be immune because they're underhanded and dishonorable. Similar to how Ghost-types are immune to Mean Look. Signature Moves Suggestions *Catalog **If Catalog selects Spectrum, will Spectrum still work seeing as it's normally on a dual-type Pokemon that's meant to retain its secondary Dragon typing? **Can Catalog select the ability the user already has, effectively doing nothing? *Fiesta **Its description is vague, but apparently it's just healing aura by another name. Perhaps Treat could work one time only and heal, say, 50%, as opposed to Healing Aura which is persistent but heals less and takes longer to set up? **Can there be multiple layers of treats? **Maybe Mooch could let its bearer eat the enemy's treats. *Blood Suck **It kind of sucks. 30 BP? Really? Why not make it ~60-70 so it's more like a bug-type, weaker Giga Drain with an effect? *Roulette **The animation for the regular moves could be a Club/Diamond/Spade symbol/card shooting at the enemy, and the attraction one could be a Heart. That is, if it doesn't have a standard animation for all outcomes. *Asteroid Belt **The chance to freeze is too high and doesn't fit the concept of an asteroid. If it were comets, maybe. But even then it's too much, freezing is a serious affliction. *Atom split **This move will OHKO anything that doesn't either resist normal type or have approximately 110+hp/80+def -or- 80hp/110def. Priority is the only way to outspeed it too. **Self Destruct is only 200